Family Ties
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Sephiroth is trying to handle paperwork and his little brother Riku.Genesis tortures his little sister Kairi.Cloud and Roxas want to be Soldiers.Angeal is trying to handle the puppies Zack and Sora.Crap...they just broke something...again! please r
1. Chapter 1

Please. please,please give this a chance! And please reivew of what you think or have suggestions!

* * *

General Sephiroth sighed at the boy before him, he shook his head, "No, Riku, I have too much work to do today," he said as he narrowed his eyes, "As do you I believe."

Riku rolled his eyes, pushing his silver bangs out of his face though it was a useless effort since they covered his face again. "Sephiroth I finished my paper work an hour ago, we haven't sparred in ages," he said matching Sephiroth's tone of voice with his own.

The older silver haired man sighed and shook his head at the boy, "No Riku, perhaps another time. But since you're duties as a First Class seems to be done for day I believe your friend is free as well." he said hoping to get Riku out of his office so he could go back to work.

Riku frowned, he wasn't one to give up, and he was the only one besides a certain few who dared to question Sephiroth's choices and words. But the mention of his friend caused his annoyance to fade quickly like a passing storm.

"Fine," Riku said reluctantly, "I'll see you at home," he said and turned away not bothering to add the standard 'sir' that many others would have surely added. Instead the youth decided to exchange that usual 'sir' with a different name, "Sephy."

Sephiroth's little brother, Riku, who is also a First Class SOLDIER, exited the room quickly before the older male could do anything against him.

Sephiroth growled, "I hate that nickname...."he mumbled before turning back to his paper work cursing at how troublesome Riku could be at times.

* * *

She sighed and finished her stretching exorcises, she needed to keep herself flexible, yawning she stood up from the floor and padded her way to the kitchen. She stopped in mid step before she rolled her eyes at the sight before her.

Genesis was leaning against the counter, with a book in his hand, LOVELESS, his all time favorite, and his obsession she reasoned sometimes. And there were pancakes cooking, though she knew they weren't for him. He hated pancakes, thought that they were nasty.

"Genesis, they'll burn if you don't pay attention," she mumbled as she turned her attention to the poor pancakes flipping them over.

The older redhead flipped a page in his book," 'He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss

And the oath that he swore to his friends-"

"'- Though no oath is shared between the lovers, In their hearts they know they will meet again.'" she finished as she placed the pancakes on a plate, "LOVELESS Act III."

Genesis smirked, "Very good, it seems you do have a brain after all," he mused as he walked out of the kitchen to sit on his leather couch.

She snorted and sat on the kitchen table, "I don't need a brain to remember that poem," she said and smiled, "Besides, you use to read it to me as a bedtime story when I was little and give me nightmares."

Genesis smirked turned into a feline grin as he opened his book again to find his place, "Good times..."

Kairi rolled her indigo eyes, that glowed with the little bit of mako that Turks were given to make them less easy to kill, she sometimes wondered if her big brother was always this weird.

"Sadist."

"I never said I wasn't."

* * *

He hissed at the pain as he touched his bruised cheek slightly, the tip of his fingers graze it only softly. He winced at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't hide his condition and he knew there would be questions. A lot of them.

His lips, already chapped, were slit and there was some dried blood on them, there is a bruise at the bottom of his jaw and the corner of his left eye.

He lifted up the blue button shirt that was standard for Cadets, he winced again at the reflection. Bruises seemed to litter his body, he probably has a few bruised ribs, and a cut near his hip where the bruise had started to open and bleed. Thankfully it had stopped.

He pulled his shirt down, he didn't want to see what else he had on his body, and he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this. He ran his hand through his naturally spiky blonde hair, his blue eyes were reflected back at him by the mirror. He bit his lower lip as he held back a whimper, lifting up his arm has hurt his shoulder, it was probably injured too.

Well, it's fine I can handle this...as long as it wasn't-

The door to the bathroom opened and Cloud stepped inside, he was gasping and his face looked flushed. He had probably run. Cloud took a few seconds to catch his breath before standing up straight, his blue eyes filled with worry and deep concern.

"Wha...what happened?" He asked as he stepped forward to the other blonde teen in the bathroom.

The other looked away, not meting his gaze and focused on the floor instead, it looked rather interesting all of the sudden. Cloud frowned at him, "What happened," he asked again.

"...Nothing..." came the mumbled replay.

Cloud frowned and grabbed the others wrist, he tried to ignore the wince and gasp the other blonde had produced. "It's not nothing...Gaia, you have bruises on your face," Cloud said as he blue eyes stared at him intently.

"Cloud it's fine," the slightly younger blonde said, "I-it's nothing I can't handle. Besides you're overreacting."

Cloud glared as his and let go of his wrist, "Overreacting? Roxas! You bruised and bloody, how the heck am I overreacting?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "I...we just got carried away during our drills is all-

Cloud's eyes sadden and he bit his lower lip looking at Roxas,"...Please, Roxas even I can see that's a lie," he said and paused, "Tell me what happened."

Roxas sighed looking up at Cloud knowing there was no point in arguing, "I...they ganged up me, they started saying shit about you! It got me angry and...and I lost my temper and got in a fight with them."

Cloud sighed and shook his head, Roxas, unlike himself, had a short temper and slightly quick to anger. While Cloud was slightly soft spoken and sometimes shy and avoided unneeded fights when the other Cadets picked on the two blondes. They were complete opposites of each other most of the time, except when Roxas would get in trouble, he would sometimes clam up just as bad as Cloud and not speak.

"I've told you to ignore them Roxas," Cloud said as he shook his head.

Roxas snorted, "Easier said than done, Cloud."

This caused Cloud to chuckle a little, "Hm so it seems, come on, we need to get you to the infirmary-

Roxas opened his mouth to protest.

- And no buts about it, come on." Cloud said and smiled.

Roxas sighed and shook his head but grinned none the less, he followed Cloud out of the bathroom. Sometimes Cloud could be so stubborn, and sometimes Roxas could be so angry, but they fit each other almost perfectly, two halves of a whole. After all, they are twin brothers, Cloud being the older and Roxas being the younger by five minutes.

Cloud would normally not bring up the five minutes thing, unless of course Roxas was being really out of line. And it would normally just cause the two to laugh, yes; the twins were two of a kind.

* * *

Angeal groaned in a tired fashion, really, what did he do to deserve this? Hm...he wasn't all that sure either way, on to business.

Earlier that day he had gone into the training room, expecting Zack to be there like he normally would be. Although the puppy was now a First Class, he still often trained with Angeal; they had kept the Mentor and Student relationship.

But for some odd reason, today, Zack Fair was not present, Angeal figured that perhaps he had slept in and would be late. And so the older waited, waited and waited until it had already been an hour and a half. He figured something was not right, as short as Zack's attention span was and hyperactive, he never missed a training exercise.

And so Angeal proceed in the search of the puppy, he ran into some of Zack's friends and asked if they had seen him. The answer had been a series of 'no', he had even asked Sephiroth, and the answer was the same with an added 'he needs to finish his paperwork'.

So, there was only on option let and that was to check Zack's apartment, which wasn't exactly that hard of a task. It probably should have been the first place he looked, but he figured that the younger had been bouncing around some where.

And so this lead to Angeal knocking on Zack's door to his apartment.

There was sounds of footsteps, and something falling on the floor, well more then a few objects had probably been broken. And a muffled, 'Coming' echoed through the room along with laughter.

Angeal waited patiently, a few moments later the door swung open, to revile a very happy looking Zack Fair, dressed in his uniform and ready to go. Except for the fact that he was almost completely covered in what seemed to be paint. More precisely blue, black and red paint covered his unruly spiky black hair, a bit on his face and neck. A lot on his shirt, pants and boots, and there he stood before Angeal, grinning in the carefree manner and looking damn proud of his look.

"Zack..."Angeal said as he sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Hey Angeal!" Zack responded as he grinned, "Sorry, I'm probably really late aren't I? Just-

"Zack..."

-Give me a second so I can-"

"Zack!"

Zack stopped talking and blinked at his mentor, "Something wrong Angeal?" he asked.

The older sighed, "...I merely want to ask," he said, "Why...are you covered in paint?"

The puppy blinked and tilted his head before realized that he was indeed still covered in paint, "Oh! That well you see-

"Angeal!" came another voice a little younger than Zack's.

Angeal turned to the other voice that came from Zack's apartment, Zack grinned sheepishly as the youngest in the room stood beside Zack. By the door making himself known, he sported a smiled that almost reflected Zack's own, with bright blue eyes that seemed to hold a spark for mischief.

And like Zack, he too sported paint all over himself, mostly red and black with a touch of blue added to the mix. His Second Class SOLDIER uniform was in the same sorry state as Zack's, but none the less he seemed to be bouncing on his feet and full of life like al the paint would just normally be there.

"..."Angeal sighed, hoping that that wasn't a headache coming on, "Why are you both covered in paint?"

The two of them shared equally sheepish grins, though the younger looked more embarrassed when Zack looked completely proud.

"I'm glad you asked!" Zack declared and threw open the door so that Angeal could take a good look inside.

Angeal was not a man easily surprised, and if he ever was he didn't show it, but a very little hint of the said surprise was slightly evident on his face. There on the normally nice wooden floor, smeared with red, black and blue paint, the cans tipped over along with the brushes and equipment that was usually used for painting.

It looked like the two were trying to repaint their shared apartment, but.... something had gone horribly wrong...

"...Should I even ask?"

Zack chuckled, "Well you see, we were starting on painting the livingroom when Sora over here got some paint on my face!"

Sora rolled his eyes," And then he hit me back with his own brush! So...I couldn't really let the go and a...paint war started." Sora said and chuckled.

Zack nodded his head, "Yup! And we kinda lost track of time...."he said as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Sora, nodded his head, making his wild chocolate brown spikes bounce with life," Yes, we're sorry, Angeal...sir." he said adding the 'sir' just in case.

Unlike his older brother, Sora, show more respect to the higher ups considering he was only a Second Class and only seventeen. While Zack was a First Class and eighteen, though he was slightly more relaxed around Angeal but he would still throw in the occasional 'sir'.

The man in question pinched the bridge of his nose, why, why him? Sure he can handle one puppy. A full-grown puppy...but two of them? That was pushing it just a little. Granted the younger one was a little bit calmer. But if Sora was ever placed in the same room as his two best friends, Kairi and Riku, all hell usually broke loose.

"Just...get cleaned up," Angeal said and shook his head smiling a little, "After that met me in the training room as was arranged Zack."

Zack blinked and nodded his head, "You got it Angeal!" he said and rushed off to go get washed and changed.

Leaving his little brother and Angeal at the door, Sora looked up at Angeal and blinked staring at him with equally blue eyes that glowed more due to the mako, that showed innocence usually only there to get himself out of trouble.

"You should get going too," Angeal said, "I heard Riku was looking for, probably to spar."

Sora blinked and his confused look turned into a big bright smile worthy of the Fair name.

"Perfect! I wanted to ask him to do some sparring anyway," Sora said as he was about to turn away,"...you do know you can come in, Angeal?"

The older shook his head, "No, I'll be waiting for Zachary in the training room." he said and bid Sora good bye.

The youngest waved goodbye before closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed a large splash of blue paint was thrown at his face. Sora gasped and glared at Zack, who was laughing, "This means war!"

And so Angeal walked away, hearing the sound of probably more broken furniture and laughter. He sighed and shook his head but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Puppies..."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait...I had writers block so yeah...next chapter will focus on Angeal and Zack and of course Seph dealing with the little trouble makers. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Gensis shut his book and stood up, "You should get going Kairi, I heard that Tseng want you and Reno along with Cissnei to train a few new Truks." he said. He smirked a little bit at his sister, "You don't want to be late do you?"

Kairi, now done with both eating and cleaning the dirty dishes sighed in a tired fashion, "I don't like training new Turks, they are so...I dunno annoying? No that's not the word...frustrating! That's it." she said as she dried her hands on a towel.

The older redhead merely chuckled and shook his head, "Perhaps, but it's part of your job and I would rather not have our names tarnished because you found the little new Turks 'frustrating'." he said as he gather his stuff and put them away.

Kairi frowned at her older brother and placed her hand on her hips, "I'll make sure not to embarass you brother...but if I set them on fire I make no promises." she said, "They were probably asking for it to happen..."

Genesis chuckled as he opened the door, "If you're going to set them on fire at least do it in a dignified way." he said.

"Hm...will do," Kairi said with a smile as she walked out of the apartment with Genesis before parting ways as he went to his office in the SOLDIER floor and she went to the Turks area.

* * *

Roxas frowned in pain as the nurses tended to some of his minor wounds, not wanting to use materia in such small scratches. Cloud stood beside him, holding his little brother's hand. Even though Roxas would never admit it, he had a fear of hospitals, doctors, nurses almost anything medical. The younger blonde's left shoulder had been dislocated, and two cracked ribs. Needless to say Cloud was mad, not at Roxas, but at the other Cadets that had bullied his younger brother.

Roxas noticed the look on Cloud's face and shook his head, "its fine...just...just let it go." he mumbled as the nurse walked away to go get a cure materia.

Cloud frowned at his brother," 'Just let it go'? That's the same thing I tell you every time they try to bait you into a fight. But you never listen, Roxas."

The younger blonde sighed and looked a little bit ashamed since he knew his brother was right. He hardly ever listened to what Cloud told him to do, which usually resulted in him getting hurt or in trouble. Looking up at Cloud he shook his head, "Don't Cloud, if you report them, it'll just make things worse for the both of us. I can handle it." he protested.

Cloud's frown deepened, he didn't doubt his brother's ability to defend himself. But he always felt over protective, between the two, Roxas was the shorter and scrawnier one. Their mother said it happens between twins, it was something that was so uncommon.

Before Cloud could respond the nurse from earlier came back, with a gentle smile on her face that did nothing to reassure Roxas. He twitched a little when her hand glowed green and placed it over his injuries. Within moments his cracked ribs healed, but that was the easy part. Another nurse, this time a male nurse, came in so that he could pop Roxas' shoulder back in place.

Cloud had to help calm him down so that he wouldn't hurt himself more as he shoulder as popped back into it's socket. Roxas yelped in pain before ice was placed on it, the doctor said it would need to be in a sling for a day or so.

As soon as those words were said Roxas was more than happy to be out of the infirmary with Cloud walking next to him. Of course they had to return to their Cadet classes before going off in portal. Bith doubted that either of them would be excused, they would more than likely get punished for being late.

Roxas sighed and frowned at his arm that was in a sling,"...you know I didn't know becoming a SOLDIER would be so hard..." he mumbled softly.

Cloud blinked and looked down at his little brother, "Are you...regretting coming here? You don't have to stay you know, mom probably misses you a lot and -

Roxas shook his head and smiled, "I'm not going to quiet Cloud, we got this far...I'm just saying it would have been nice to have been given a warning or something." he said with a slight pout on his lips.

Cloud chuckled and bumped his shoulder with Roxas's good one, "True, but then it wouldn't be any adventrous would it?"

Roxas pouted," Tell me that again, when you're the one who goes to the infirmary."

"...point taken."said Cloud as he smiled.

* * *

Riku was waiting for him in the training grounds, Sora grinned as he waved good bye to Zack who hurried off to where Angeal was waiting for him. Riku smirked as Sora walked up to him, "What took you so long? Got lost?"he asked though it was teasing.

Sora rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh yeah, cause you know I had my brother guiding me and he had a horrible sense of direction."

Riku smirked as he took out his sword,"Yes I know, I hear that it's a family trait." he said.

Sora pouted and got his standard SOLDIER sword, "Gee you're awfully nice today, did you're big brother shoo you off when you asked if you two could spar?" he said as he smirked seeing the look on Riku's face he knew he was right.

"Look, let's just spar already," he said without waiting for Sora to give the alright he charged forward swiging his sword down at him.

Sora, without missing a beat raised his sword to block him, kicking his leg out to try and kick him off balance. Riku frowned and jumped back, landing on his feet gracefully, he smirked at Sora as he turned around, slashing at his friend.

Sora had to jump back a bit before he could block or dodge the blows that Riku was delivering. The silver hair teen smirked and jumped into the air as he flipped over him landing behind him and aiming to cut his back. Sora barely managed to dodge roll forward and avoid getting hurt. He glared at Riku as he rushed forward looking like he was ready to slash at his side. Riku saw the attack coming and easily blocked it with his sword, Sora smirked, that was just what he wanted. Catching Riku off guard he punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Riku stumbled back a bit as Sora stood his ground waiting for him to regain his composure. He glared at the brunette as he caught his breath; raising his hand he cast a lightening spell. Sora yelped in pain as he got hit by it and fell onto one knee. Panting a little his own arm glowed as he ran forward and cast a blizzard.

Riku tried to step back but his feet were frozen, he had let his guard down as Sora round house kicked him in the side sending him to the ground. Both teens glared at each other a sense of focus gathered around them, Riku stood up holding his sword tightly. Sora shook his head regaining his focus.

"Hey, you're getting better," Riku said with a bit of a smirk.

Sora grinned,"Really?"

"Yeah, but you'll never beat me!"Riku said smugly as he charged forward.

Sora growled a little annoyed at his best friend, but he expected something like that. Just as Riku charged towards him, he grabbed his sword and held it up, and charged towards him. Their swords clashed, small sparks appeared as the metal grind against each other, pushing against the other, grinding their teeth, grunting in frustration. Finally Sora's knee gave out and he fell on one knee, but he used it to his advantage and flipped Riku over on his back.

"What the?" he yelped as his back hit the ground.

Sora grinned as he was about to pin Riku down when suddenly he felt something cold and hard pressed against his head. It caused both him and Riku to freeze up.

"You know, for you guys being SOLDIERs you sure let you guards down a lot." said a female voice as the gun was moved away from Sora's head.

Sora and Riku both grinned as they both sat up, "Kairi!" they said in unison.

The young redhead girl giggled and nodded her head, "Nice to see you two guys."

They both stood up and greeted their friend,"Hey, aren't you suppose to be helping Tseng train a few new Turks today?"asked Sora as he tilted his head in a questioning manner.

Kairi's eyes narrowed and her indigo eyes glowed slightly from the bit of mako in her," Don't remind me. One of them was too dumb enough to fire a gun...I kinda lost my temper and Tseng sent me off.I barely lasted ten minutes trying to help train them, as far as I know I think Reno and Cissnei can handle them."she said and sighed dramatically. "Can Tseng really blame me? I mean, who applies to be a Turk and not know how to fire a gun?"

Sora chuckled lightly at the fact that Kairi had gotten in trouble due to her short temper. He had seen how much damage she could do when she was in one of her unhappier was never good.

Riku merely shook his head,"Oh Kairi, look how about we all spar? We haven't done that in a long while." he said.

Kairi giggled,"Not since the time I burned some of your hair and you complained to Sephiroth about it."

Sora couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Riku merely frowned and coughed a little bit as he turned his back to them; getting into position. "I don't know what you are talking about, let's just spar already."

Both Sora and Kairi shared a knowing look as they nodded their heads both stepping away from each other. Sora brought his sword forward, swinging it a little before he took his fighting stance, Kairi did the same as she held her gun with a smile on her lips.

As if there was a bell, a silent signal showing that they were all ready, they all charged forward. Kairi seeing that Riku and Sora would clash against each other first used, she the speed and strength in her legs to flip over them. As the two boy's sword's clashed against each other, Kairi giggled softly and cast a silent fire spell.

The two boys jumped back just in time, only feeling the heat in their faces as the fire ball scorched to ground. She pouted seeing that she had missed, and quickly brought her gun up to block Sora's sword. Riku took that moment to kick her legs and caused her to fall to the ground. She yelped in pain and glared at the smug look on Riku's face, Sora knew that look and stepped back just in time to see Kairi kick Riku's legs from under him. Not missing a beat she stood up, doing a couple of flips and put a good distance between the three of them.

"Told you, you let your guard down," she said in a taunting voice that she seemed to have adopted from her older brother.

Riku stood up and regained his composure, that cool collected look on his face, Sora always wondered if that was a family trait. Sora rushed forward to Kairi and lunged into the air, bring his sword down. She yelped in slight surprise and jumped back just in time as his sword collided with the earth, making a few cracks and a small crater.

Using that moment to his advantage Riku charged forward, slashing at Sora's arm. The brunette barly dodged, a small cut appearing on his arm and he flipped backwards putting distance between them. Kairi smirked and raised her left air, it glowed a bright shade of red. Riku noticed, his right arm glowed bright and cast a Thunder spell as Kairi lunged forward and cast a Fira spell. Sora, at the last moment used his favorite materia and cast Earthquake.

The air grew thick with the use of materia and magic, there was sound of the ground cracking and shaking. While fire and lightening collided with each other mixing with the magic o earthquake, there was a loud explosion pushing all three teens back.

Kairi cried out in a bit of pain as she landed on the ground hard, rolling for a bit before she got on her wobbly legs, trying to catch her breath. Riku was on one knee, keeping his composure but there was sweat on his face and he looked exhausted. Sora had been slammed against the wall a little, but not too hard since he was able to stand up leaning on his sword a little bit.

The three teens said nothing as they were trying to catch their breaths, but after a few moments once the bit of smoke had cleared. They realized just how badly they had damaged the training grounds, it looked pretty bad but it made them giggle none the less.

That is until a booming voice echoed across the ground,"It seems that you three made a mess of the training grounds...again," said Sephiroth as he stepped towards the damaged area.

The trio both jumped and looked up to see Sephiroth walking both calmly and smoothly towards them, but they knew better.

They were in a hell of a lot of trouble now...

* * *

Well there you have it...please review what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya people! It's been ages since I have updated this little story of mine and that is mostly because I wasn't sure on how to continue it. And I've been trying to figure out just where does this story takes place in the game. Well I've settled with the fact that this takes place before anything goes bad, before Genesis goes bye bye. Which leads me to wonder how am I gonna explain Kairi? I made it that they're biologically brother and sister, but he's...you know got that little issue. And Riku...blah I've already got how I'm explaining Riku. And I'm going to tell you right now...I am **not** killing off Zack, how the hell am I gonna pull that off I don't know. But I know for sure I'm killing _someone_ off, no not Cloud. And now the question is...am I gonna make some of my favorite KH people suffer? Well obviously Kairi will deal with her brother leaving, putting her under suspicion cause they're close and are related blah blah blah. If you've got any input feel free to share it!

* * *

To say that Sora was a little bit worried about how calm Sephiroth was taking what had happened, after all it was the second time that small practice area had been well...ruined. And it was the second time that it was all three of them.

He looked to his left, Kairi held her head up high a slight air of stubbornness and smugness about her. He rolled his eyes at that, he was completely convinced that it was a family trait. Sora looked to his right, Riku was walking straight hie face emotionless yet his eyes were filled with worry even though he tried to hid it as best he could. This made the brunette sighed and roll his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, _"Am I the only one who is close to normal?"_ he asked himself.

Finally they reached Spehiroth's office, the General stepped inside merely nodding to his secretary who looked surprised to see Riku, Sora and Kairi. She sighed and shook her head, knowing that they had mostly likely caused some form of trouble once again.

Sephiroth sat down in his chair behind the desk, motioning to the two chairs for them to sit. Kairi and Sora sat down while Riku kept on standing, worried about what kinda of punishment he was going to receive.

"I don't mind if the three of you train together, but you have to bare in mind that other people also use that training ground. And it would be best if you kept yourselves from blowing it up or destroying it." he said smoothly. "Especially a _second time_. " he said.

Sora gave a sheepish grin, Kairi sighed and ran her hand through her red hair while Riku shifted uncomfortably.

Sephiroth leaned back a bit, "Since you are a Turk Kairi I don't have the authority to punish you. But I'm sure Genesis or Tseng will take care of that."

Kairi sighed before groaning a little bit, _"Knowing Tseng it's gonna a lot of paperwork and training newbies."_

Sephiroth then turned to both Riku and Sora, "Sora you'll be handling paperwork that you have been putting off for the past month or so. And you'll be helping some of the Cadets with their nightly guard duties as well as helping out in the cafeteria."

Sora groaned and hung his head, he hated doing paperwork, he hated nightly shifts and he hated working at the so called cafeteria.

Finally Sephiroth turned to Riku who flinched a bit when he felt his gaze on him, "As for you Riku, you will be taking on Second class duties along with your First Class ones. You will also be having cafeteria duty for as well." he said as he narrowed his bright green cat like eyes. "Both yours and Sora's punishment will be for a week." he added, trying not to look amused at Sora's look of horror on his face. "That is all, you're dismissed."

Kairi wasted no time in saying good bye, leaving the office before Sora or Riku who both saluted Sephiroth before exiting as well. Sora groaned before he pouted and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I hate cafeteria duty...and I hate paperwork, it's so not fair!" he said.

Riku sighed and rubbed his temple, "Sora that's all you have to do, along with nightly guard duty with the Cadets. I've gotta take care of _Second_ class duties." he said dully.

Kairi huffed and brushed her hair over her shoulders, "You have it easy, Tseng is going to kill me or take away my materia. And Genesis...he'll just torture me with LOVELESS again over and over!" she said dramatically covering her face. "Oh...kill me now..."

Riku rolled his eyes,"Stop whining Kairi, you're the one who skipped out on her duties to come train with us, you're a Turk I thought they're suppose to better disciplined." he teased her.

She glared at him," Look who's talking? Aren't you Seph's favorite little lap dog." she huffed.

Riku's eyes flared at that, "Why you-

Sora got between them, "Guys, guys! Don't fight ok? Gods you're worse then kids and I'm you're babysitter. I don't see why you're always so competitive with each other all the time..." he said but suddenly froze, knowing that wasn't the best thing to say.

Kairi frowned, "That's because, Riku won't listen to me when I try to explain that my big brother is the best SOLDIER."

Riku frowned at her, "Because she seems to not understand that _my_ brother is the best SOLDIER." he said.

Sora sighed as the two argued again, he decided to block them out as they kept walking, he didn't want to try and reason with them when they got like this. It was my brother this, my brother that, he's better, no he's better. He never joined in the argument, he never had a reason to. He already looked up to someone, and that someone had always been there to help him out through thick and thin. Zack kept saying that his dream was to be a hero, but to Sora, his little brother, he already was one.

* * *

At the moment Zack dodged the on coming attack, bringing his standard issue SOLDIER sword to block Angeal's strike, being pushed back before he let go and rolled away. Angeal wasn't taking it easy on him, it was merely s small sparing match and ever though Zack was the level he is now he still had some trouble keeping up with his mentor.

Angeal watched him steadily, "Come on Zack, you need to focus just because you're a First now doesn't mean you can break your focus." he said in the encouraging voice of him.

The puppy nodded his head, his mentor was right, in a battle he couldn't lose his focus at all or it would be him losing his life. He rushed forward swinging his blade, Angeal rose his to block. Zack smirked a bit as he used his sword and flipped over Angeal landing behind him perfectly, if Angeal had been any slower he wouldn't have been able to block that blow from behind him.

Zack groan, thinking he finally got the slip on him, instead he found a foot in his side and him rolling on the ground groaning in slightly pain. Angeal had knocked the wind out of him as he shakily stood up, still gripping his sword. He managed to stand up but he knew there was going to be a large bruise on his side.

"Hmph," Angeal place his swords away, "That was an interesting approach, it seems that you're starting to try different things. That's good, how about we call it a day." he said as he pulled out his PHS.

Zack sighed,"But I was just warming up!"

"You're limping Zack."

"That's cause you hit my leg earlier!" protested the puppy.

"And you're holding you're side, " added Angeal as he smirked a bit reading the message he had just received from a apparently very tired and slightly annoyed Sephiroth.

Zack pouted, "...Well you big ass boot found it funny to hit me there." he mumbled as he had a hurt puppy look on his face.

Angeal merely sighed and shook his head, giving him a fond look. "We were sparring Zack, what did you expect?" he offered. "Either way I think it's best that we go, it seems that you're brother along with Riku and Kairi did a real number on the training grounds again." he said another small sigh. "Sephiroth has given them their punishment, but I suggest you go and stop Sora from mopping."

Zack blinked and then frowned, "He broke it again? Aw man, Seph must have crack down on them hard I mean he's not even nice with punishments when it comes to Riku. My poor little brother, I'll save you!" he said with a determined look on his face.

Angeal merely arched an eyebrow already use to his student's strange yet slightly amusing antics, "As much as you want to save him I'm afraid Sephiroth has already dealed the blow. Just go make sure he doesn't eat all your chocolate ice cream or the strawberry one, I'm not getting you anymore till the end of the month."

Zack's bright eyes grew wide with slight horror and worry before he started rushing out of the training room. "Ok! Thanks Angeal, bye-bye!" he called back as he ran away.

Angeal merely chuckled and shook his head, "I thought he said his leg hurt..." he said before shrugging and making he way out of the training room.

* * *

Sora was running for his life, why do you ask? Because he made the mistake of actually opening his mouth and telling Kairi and Riku to shut up and get over their brother complextions. Thus resulted in his current predicament of him running down a currently empty hall at top speed. It wasn't Riku he was worried about, but Kairi, she was evil deep down he just knew it.

"-still I think you should sit down-"

"-stop babying me, I'm fine-"

A simple sigh, " Alright but be-

Sora gave a startled yell as he collided with a soild, squishy object as he fell down and landed on side squishy object that seemed to give out a small cry of pain. The brunnette groaned and sat up on his elbows, sighing seeing that nothing was broken.

"Roxas!"

Sora blinked his bright blue eyes and looked down at the 'soild squishy object' he had fallen upon, which seemed to also be known as 'Roxas'. _"...Dude, who names their kid Roxas?'_ he thought as he started down at soft baby blue eyes that were wide with shock. Slightly pale face and bright blonde hair that seemed to resembled the nice tail feathers of a young chocobo. It was then Sora noticed that said 'squishy object' was a Cadet.

Roxas stared up at the SOLDIER he had somehow ended up colliding with and landing on his back none too gracfully. The SOLDIER in question had slightly tan sky, birght blue eyes the glowed with mako, and wilde spiky dark brown hair. _"...he's a second class!"_

Sora grinned sheepishly, he didn't seem to notice the blush on Roxas' face when the young blonde noticed how close they were and the SOLDIER didn't seem to get up yet. "Sorry about that, I was too busy running away to see where I was going." he said as he stood up and pulled the poor blonde from the ground. His bright blue eyes grew wide and pointed at his arm, "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you when I fell did I?" he asked.

Before Roxas could answer Cloud pulled his younger brother closer to him,with a frown on his face as he felt protective of his little brother of five minutes. "He's fine sir, no need for concern." he said even though he was nervous.

Sora blinked before his eyes growing wide with wonder, "Woah! You guys are twins! That's so awesome!" he said seeming to completely ignore what Cloud had just said to him.

The older blonde sighed, wondering if this SOLDIER had ADD or perhaps ADHD?

But before either one could answer the chours yell of Sora's name echoed down through the hall: "SORA!"

Sora cringed but suddenly perked up when he heard a familiar voice,"Ah! That's my big brother!" he said as he started running off to the direction he heard Zack's voice coming from. But before leaving he turned to Roxas and tapped his nose as he winked, "Sorry about crashing into you, take care Roxy!" he said as he rushed off. "ZACK!" he yelled as he turned the corner.

The two blondes stood there staring off to the direction the SOLDIER, apparently named Sora, had run off to. Roxas looked flustered touching his nose and narrowing his eyes a little bit before looking to Cloud, "...Are all SOLDIERs like that?"

Cloud blinked and shook his head," No...I think he was probably dropped on the head as a child."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Sure does."

* * *

Ta-da! Finally I made it! Pretty light hearted for now...and I really mean for now. Anyway any suggestions?


End file.
